Lost, Found, And Loved
by Frejennix
Summary: A little story that wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it. Pairings are SoraxOC, CloudxOC, TidusxOC, RikuxOC, SquallxYuffie and NO KAIRI! YAY!
1. Chapter 1:Meetings on Water

In this story, the whole RikuxKairixSora doesn't happen. So that means all the males are up for grabs!

Disclaimer: I own Talia Yulia, Ketalia, and Onilia. Nothing more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Uh, why must fate be so cruel?' Tali thought to herself, 'Why? Why must we go live with our too-perky-for-her-own-good cousin, Yuffie? Why did my parents have to move here? Did we do something wrong in a past life? If so, we apologize. Please don't make us do this!' she pushed yet another strand of her long cerulean hair out of her face and sighed. 'Oh well, at least I won't be completely alone.' She thought, looking at her twin sisters in the back. Yuli was listening to her music and had barely noticed anything. Keta was looking out the window with a dreamy look on her face, but Oni looked at her and smiled knowingly. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking about.

Talia, Yulia, Ketalia, and Onilia Sintarez may have been born as identical quintuplets, but after 15 years they could not have looked any more different. Tali had sparkling purple eyes, long cerulean hair that reached to her thighs, and a sharp attitude to fit her biker-girl style. Yuli had white blond hair that was in a bun in the back of her head, sapphire blue eyes, and a passion for music. Keta had emerald green hair that was always in a high ponytail, big brown eyes, and a tendency to daydream. Oni had fiery gold eyes that changed to red when she was angry, shoulder length spiky flame red hair, and a sometimes annoying optimistic personality.

"Girls, we're here!" said her mother.

'Crap.' thought Tali, getting out of the car.

Destiny Islands did not strike her as the most appealing place to be, but she could deal with the scenery. The one thing she could not deal with was the fact that her cousin was there to greet her.

"TALI!" screamed Yuffie. "ONI, YULI, AND KETA, TOO!

'And there goes my spine.' thought Tali as her cousin hugged her around the waist.

"Hi…Yuffie." said Talia when Yuffie had released her and she had enough air to speak again.

"Wow, your hair has great color. All of them do! Anyway, let me show you guys where you're gonna be staying!" said Yuffie brightly, half dragging them both to who-knows-where, yammering on and on about something that Tali was so not listening to.

"Okay, here we are!" said Yuffie after about twenty minutes. Tali surveyed her new house, slightly awed by the wonderful hominess of the house. She went inside and looked around. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'I could defiantly call this place home.'

"So what do you think?" asked Yuffie happily. Tali turned to smile at her energetic cousin.

"I think that I am so getting the attic room."

"So, when do we start school?" asked Oni after Yuffie was done crushing her sister again.

"You guys start school tomorrow." replied Yuffie. "But I have a surprise for you!"

"What?" asked the quadruplets, fearing the worst.

"There's a masquerade dance at the school tonight, and I bought you all tickets!"

"YOU WHAT???"

"Come on!" said Yuffie, giving them all big puppy dog eyes, "You can meet new people and get acquainted with the school and…"

"Just stop." said Keta, waving a hand in front of Yuffie's face. "We'll go, alright? Just stop the eyes."

"GREAT!" said the Yuffie enthusiastically.

((A few hours later))

"Yuffie, there you are!" said Leon, spotting his girlfriend in the doorway.

"Yup, I'm here, and I brought friends." She said, motioning for the girls to come in.

"Well, if it isn't Squall!" said Tali, coming into view. "You finally asked out Yuf, didn't you? It took ya long enough."

"Yuffie, who is this girl and how does she know my name?" Leon whispered in Yuffie's ear.

"You don't remember me, Squall? After all those times I poured slime on your head?" asked Tali, indignant.

Leon's jaw dropped as realization hit him at last. "Talia?"

"No duh, moron."

"Hope ya didn't forget us, too." said Yuli joining her sister with the others behind them.

"Yulia, Onilia, _and_ Ketalia?" asked Leon, astonished.

"Of course!" they said together.

"Well," said Leon after he regained his composure. "Ya kinda can't blame me for not recognizing you, considering the last time I saw you, you all looked liked ugly little ducklings, and now you've all turned into swans."

"Shut up, Squall."

"It's Leon now."

"Whatever."

"Why are we all still standing out here?" asked Yuffie, "Come on, let's go in!"

((Inside))

"Who should I dance with, Sora?" asked Riku, scanning the crowd.

"I don't know, pick one!" said Sora, who was facing the same predicament.

"Cloud who should I dance with?" asked Riku, turning to his other friend

"What Sora said." Was the only response he got.

"Wait a minute, WHO ARE THEY?" asked Tidus, pointing at the door.

They all turned to look at the door and they felt their jaws drop at what they saw.

A group of girls had come in to the room, and they were attracting stares from everyone. They had come to the party dressed in beautiful ball gowns that complemented each of the striking hair colors perfectly, with masks that expertly contrasted to their dresses. Cloud forgot everything around him and just stared at the flame-haired, scarlet dressed girl, his eyes following her every move and traveling up and down her body so fast that his eyes almost became blurs. Tidus had noticed the white-blond girl in the silver gown in an instant, and after a few minutes, he was unable to take his eyes off her. Sora was entrance by the girl with hair as green as grass and the forest green dress that she was wearing, and was also unable to look away from her. Riku had eyes only for the girl with the long cerulean tresses that reached to her ankles, and was wearing a sparkling light purple gown that accented the curves that no girl at his school possessed. Only one thought penetrated the boys' heads while they were under the spell that these girls had cast on them: '_I gotta ask her to dance._'

They ran toward their respective dream girls, their heads foggy and their minds racing at the speed of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Center on Cloud and Oni))

Cloud got to the redhead girl first, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder to attract her attention. "Excuse me…"

Oni whipped around, and found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that belong to a boy whose looks could take your breath away. She blinked, and realized that he had asked her something, and was expecting an answer.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." she told him, her voice like music to his ears.

"That's okay." He smiled at her, making Oni want to melt. "I asked if you would like to grace me with your presence by agreeing to dance with me." He said as he extended his arm for her to take.

Oni blushed, and gave him a smile of her own. "I would love to." She told him, placing her hand on his arm, making shivers of delight run up and down his spine. He led her out to the dance floor, and placed his hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their free hands met, and they smiled at each other one last time before they began to dance slowly in time to the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Center on Tidus and Yuli))

Yuli had noticed that her sister was dancing within minutes, but she was still unprepared when Tidus reached her. Tidus was very tall compared to the petite Yuli, and she noticed how muscular his arms were when she too placed her hand on his arm in response to his question of, "May I have this dance?"

Yuli's heart was beating so loud, she was sure that Tidus would be able to hear it, but he was too distracted by her overwhelming beauty to notice anything at the moment. They walked out onto the dance floor, and also began to dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Center on Sora and Keta))

Keta had seen Sora the instant she had walked into the room, and was immediately smitten by his clear blue eyes and spiky brown hair, but she was too shy to go and ask him to dance herself. So you can probably imagine her happiness when he approached her and asked her to dance. She accepted heartily, making Sora's heart leap in joy. They reached the floor and each of them looked for the remainder of each of their parties, but Sora could not see Riku, and Keta could not see her blue headed sister anywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Center on Tali))

Tali had rushed outside once she had realized that all of her sisters had submitted to their respective dance partners. She did not want to have to dance with anyone right now, but she wouldn't really mind it if that silver-haired boy had asked her. She shook her head to clear it. No boy was worth it, at least not to her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the silver-haired boy had followed her out, away from the dance. He watched her turn the corner and head to the beach below. He followed her, and came onto the beach just minutes after she did. He saw her sit on the soft sand, and look out on the approaching sunset. He smiled to himself, for he had come out to this beach many times before, just to watch the sun set and the moon rise. He walked up behind her and said softly, "It's pretty, isn't it? Though I have to admit, nothing is as pretty as you right now."

She whipped around, but, upon realizing that it was the silver-haired boy, calmed down and turned back to watch the sun sink into the western horizon. She felt the boy sit next to her, but didn't stop him. She was actually kind of glad for his company.

"Do you come here often?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do actually." replied Riku. "How'd you know?"

"The waves recognized you."

"And I assume that they told you about me?" said Riku, smiling because he thought she was joking.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they did." She said, not taking her eyes off the sunset. "They told me that you are often seen with a girl, but that you have never brought one down here to watch the sunset with you, although you do that by yourself almost every day." She looked at him and almost laughed at his astonished expression. "Am I correct in thinking that they were right?"

"How do you do that?" he asked her in wonder.

"I don't know." She admitted, "I've always been able to do that, among other things."

"Such as?" asked Riku, his attention held captive by this mysterious girl.

"This." She said getting to her feet. She walked over to the approaching tide and stepped into the water.

Riku blinked, and saw that she had not sunk through the water like most people, but that the waves held her up, and she walked further onto the water as if this was something she normally did. She turned, and motioned for him to follow her, holding her hand for him to take. He accepted her offered hand, and shakily stood on the water too. They walked together until they were far enough away from the shore that no one could see them. Riku turned to Tali, his eyes wide with shock, and maybe a little bit of happiness.

"This is one of the strangest things I've ever done." He told her. "But I would like one thing more to make this night as perfect as can be."

"What would that be?" asked Tali.

"A dance with you." He said with out the slightest trace of bashfulness in his voice.

"I think I can arrange that." She told him with a smile. He grinned and put his arm around her waist, keeping her other hand tightly entwined in his. She slid her other hand up to his shoulder and sent a brief request out to the water around her. The ocean consented to her request, and started to trickle and drop in time to the beat of a waltz. She smiled at him and they started to dance in time to the beat of the water around them. Soon Tali found that she was unable to look away from his ice blue eyes, and when he leaned down and pressed his silken lips against hers, she didn't object, but only responded by kissing him just as sweetly back. She felt the water around her grow happy that she was happy, and started to glow and twinkle to add to the romantic scene. They broke away, smiled at each other, and started again, this time with more passion and certainty. And thus they stayed until it was too dark to see the other's face. Then they walked back across the sea and back to the party, only to find that it had ended and that Tali's sisters were looking for her. Tali turned to Riku and smiled, "My sisters are looking for me, and I'd better go."

"Alright." said Riku, "But could I have just one last kiss before I never see you again?"

"I don't know about the 'never see me again' part." She said, stepping up to him, "but I think I can deal with the other request."

He smiled at her, and leaned down for one last kiss, which they shared for one last blissful moment. Then they broke away, and Tali raced off to comfort her sisters. Riku watched her ride away with her sisters and stood there, thinking about her for a while until he realized something. He actually laughed at the sheer stupidity of it.

He had walked on water with the girl of his dreams and had kissed her until the moon had risen way above their heads.

But he didn't know her name.


	2. Chapter 2:Battles with Fire

"So this is where we have to go to school?" asked Oni, surveying the building.

"Yup." said the others, also staring at the building.

"Do you think we'll see those boys from last night here?" asked Yuli, her head filled with thoughts of her blond dream boy.

"Who knows?" answered Tali, although she desperately hoped that they would be here.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch!" Tali called as she ran towards her first class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Riku mumbled for the millionth time.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY? IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED WE ALL MADE THE SAME MISTAKES TOO!" shouted Sora who was thoroughly irritated by Riku at the moment.

"Yeah, 'Ku, give it a rest already." agreed Tidus, "At least you'll have an easier time finding your girls than me. Your girls had green and blue hair. Mine had blond. Do you realize how many blonds there are on this island? I'm never gonna find my girl."

"Hey," said Cloud, butting into the conversation, "Isn't that her over there?"

Tidus whipped around. Sure enough, just a few feet away, absentmindedly getting her things out of her locker was Yuli. She hadn't noticed Tidus yet, but he could tell that it was her.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" asked Sora, jabbing Tidus with his elbow. "Go say hello!"

Tidus dealt him a smack upside the head for jabbing him, and then walked over to Yuli and stood next to her locker.

"Hey."

She turned and looked at him. She was not as efficient as Tidus at guessing who her dance partner from last night was, so she was very confused as to why this boy was looking at her as though he knew her.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I need to know the name of the girl who danced with me last night and who haunted my dreams afterwards." He told her.

Yuli gasped. It was the boy from last night! She blushed madly, and smiled at him. "That's right, we never told each other or names, did we?" she asked him. "I'm Yuli."

"I'm Tidus."

"That's a nice name."

"Not as nice nor as beautiful as Yuli." He told her.

She giggled.

"What class do you have next?" he asked her.

"Umm, science, I think."

"What a coincidence! So do I."

"Really?"

"Yup. Do you mind if I escort you to class?" he asked, extending his arm like he had the night before.

"Sure." She said, placing her hand on his arm.

Riku watched the two of them walk away, and was immediately happier after a thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

If Yuli was here, and Yuli was his girl's sister, than that must mean that she's here too.

Just as he had registered this happy thought, he realized that if he did not get to history within the next thirty seconds, he would be late for class. Again.

He ran down the hall and managed to get into the classroom just as the final bell had rung.

"Well, Mr. Valentine. So happy to see that you have made it on time for once." said the History Professor icily. As Riku got into his seat he turned back to the class. "As I was saying before Mr. Valentine came in, today we are welcoming a new student into this class. Everyone, this is Talia Sintarez." Everyone but Riku looked towards the door as the new student came in. Riku was too busy thinking about his girl to care about a new student.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked the History Professor encouragingly.

"Well…" said the new girl, causing Riku to lift his head up. He had heard that voice before. He turned to look at her and was immediately mesmerized by her sparkling light purple eyes and her long tresses of cerulean blue hair.

It was the girl from last night. The one who could speak to the waves and walk on water.

He didn't take his eyes off her for the entire time she introduced herself. His heart nearly exploded with joy as the History professor told her the she could sit next to him. She sat down and the professor began the day's lesson. Within minutes, Tali felt her eyelids drooping and she almost fell asleep. Then a folded piece of paper landed on her notebook and she was jerked out of her stupor. She turned to look at the boy next to her, and finally registered something very odd about him.

_He had silver hair._

She looked at the note in her lap. It said:

_This class is incredibly boring after last night, isn't it?_

She looked back at the boy and he smiled warmly, making her sprits soar. She wrote back:

_Are you that boy from the other night?_

_Are you that girl who could walk on water?_

_I am._

_Then unless you did it with more than one guy, I guess I'm your man._

_I never caught your name last night, and I can't just be calling you 'that silver-haired boy', now can? I'm Tali._

He wrote back:

_I'm Riku._

She looked at the name on the paper, letting it play over and over inside her head. Then she tried it out. "Riku." The name sounded like a song to her. She turned and smiled at the boy…No, _Riku_, again, making him want to freeze time and have her smile like that at him forever.

Then their little moment of reunion was ruined by the sound of the bell.

"Class dismissed." Said the Professor.

As all the students filed out of the classroom, Riku managed to catch up to Tali.

"Hi, Tali." He said.

"Hi, Riku." She answered back

"Do you want to help you find your way to your next class?" he asked her, leaning in close to take her hand. She blushed prettily.

"I would love you to."

"Excellent." He said leading her down the hallway.

"HEY RIKU!" shouted a male voice from behind them. They turned around, and Tali saw a boy with a vast quantity of very spiky brown hair running toward them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said, but he stopped short when he saw their intertwined hands. "And who is this lovely lady, Riku?"

"Tali, this is Sora. Sora this is Tali, the girl I was with last night."

"Wow, you found her already? Lucky. I still haven't found mine yet." He sighed.

"Maybe Tali can help you." Riku offered, looking at his girl, "After all, you were dancing with her sister."

"Really?" said Sora, looking extremely hopeful.

"Uh, sure." Said Tali uncertainly, "What did she look like?"

"She had these big brown eyes and a forest green dress and long, beautiful green hair…"

"Oh, you were the one who was dancing with Keta!" said Tali, realization dawning upon her at last.

"Someone say my name?" asked Keta from behind them.

Sora's heart leapt straight through the ceiling when he saw Keta. She looked just as pretty as she had last night, and her face, now visible because she wore no mask, was so lovely that it made Sora's head spin.

"Yes, I did." said Tali, turning to her sister. "Keta, this is Sora, the guy you danced with last night."

Keta gasped and looked more closely at Sora's face. Sure enough, she could see her partner from last night in his face, and was immediately happier than she had ever felt before. She smiled at him.

"Hi…Sora." She said, realizing that his name tasted very sweet on her tongue.

Keta's words must have brought Sora back to earth because he blinked, and bowed medieval style, causing Keta to blush happily.

"Hello, Keta. Would a lady as fine as you grace one as lowly as myself by allowing me to escort you to your next class?" he asked her, holding his arm out for her. She blushed even redder than before, and took his arm.

"I'd be honored." She said, causing Sora to glow with joy.

((After school))

"Hey Oni!" cried Yuli, running toward her sister. Oni noticed that for the first time that day, she was without Tidus. "I have something for you. It's from your mystery man last night."

"WHAT?" she screeched at her sister. "WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Calm down, Oni!" said Yuli, "I never actually saw your guy, but Tidus is friends with him and he told me that your guy wanted me to give this to you." She handed her a note. "But Tidus is sure that it is your guy, because according to him, he never stopped talking about you after the party."

Oni wasn't listening. She had ripped open the note and was rereading it for the third time. It said:

_I realize that we didn't get to know each other that well last night. After all, I don't even know your name. But I do know that it was you that my heart was longing. My heart already belongs to you, and I hope that I own yours. Meet me in the alleyway at Hikari Crossing downtown after school. We can formally meet each other then. Come alone. I want to be able to only concentrate on your beautiful face._

_Cloud_

Oni stared at the note for almost ten minutes. He loved her and had been waiting for someone like her to come around for his entire life. And, although he didn't know it, she felt the exact same way about him.

"Oni?"

"I'm going out for the night." She told her sister, putting the note in her pocket.

"Where?"

"Downtown."

"That's where you're gonna meet him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but be careful."

Oni didn't hear her. She had already raced to her bike and was speeding downtown, her head filled with thoughts of Cloud.

((Later in the alley))

Cloud was getting anxious. School had ended over an hour ago, and his fiery haired beauty still hadn't shown up. He sighed. Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe he was just someone she danced with, not her type, or whatever. He got up from his place in the alley and made to leave.

"Aw, giving up on me so soon?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around. There she was, leaning against the alley wall as if she did this every day. He walked over to her, taking her hand and gently brushing it with his lips.

"I would never give up on a lady like you." He told her.

She smiled at him. "You were right." She said, "We weren't formally introduced last night. My name's Oni. Onilia Sintarez. And you are?"

"Cloud. Just Cloud."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the formal part shall we?" she asked, stepping closer so that her face was right in front of his. Then she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was a little surprised, but then he relaxed and kissed her back, one hand delicately cradling her face. He arms wrapped around his neck, and his traveling slowly down her back and around her waist. Her hands played with his soft blond hair, and he smiled into the kiss. They were so busy with each other that they did not notice when someone else came into the alley.

"Well, lookie here, boys." said a cold male voice. "It looks like Cloud has finally got himself a girl."

Cloud stopped kissing Oni and whipped around, pushing her gently so that she was behind him. "Go away, Axel. We're busy."

"I can see that." said Axel, stepping out of the shadows with a cruel smile on his face. "We just want to meet your little friend back there." Said another icy voice

"She's not interested, Demyx." spat Cloud.

"Really now? Why don't we see for ourselves if she's interested or not?" asked Axel.

"Go to hell."

"Now, now, Cloud." Said Axel disapprovingly. "Is that any way to treat your old friend?"

"You bastards were never my friends."

Oni didn't like the way this conversation was going, and hastily began to search her pockets, becoming increasingly worried when she saw that she had left all her weapons at home. And as far as she could see, Cloud hadn't brought a weapon with him either.

"Well, then, if we were never friends, then I guess we can just drop the polite act." said Axel, taking out his gun and pointing it at Cloud, "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

'_oh well._" Oni thought, concentrating on the handle of Axel's gun, '_Desperate times call for desperate measures._'

"Over my dead body."

"I think I can arrange that." He snarled. Then he let out a howl of pain and dropped the gun, the handle of which had turned red and started to melt.

"What the hell did you do?" gasped Demyx, turning to glare at the pair of them.

"That was just a warning." said Oni, stepping out from behind Cloud. "Kept threatening him and you'll see what happens when I really get mad."

"_You_ did this?" he spat at her.

"Yes and if you don't get out soon, I'll show you what else I can do."

Axel and Demyx took the hint, and stumbled out of the alley, swearing at them and holding his burnt hand. Oni turned back to Cloud, who was staring at her in wonder. "What?" she asked him.

"How did you do that?" he asked her softly.

"I've always been able to do that." She told him, meeting his blue eyes squarely with her gold ones. "Does that change your opinion of me? If it does, then just go. I don't want to have to deal with it." She sat down on the alley floor and looked away. She felt him sit down next to her, but didn't make any attempts to move away.

"How could it change how I feel about you?" he asked her, taking her hand in his.

"Because that's what always happens." She said, startled to hear the tears in her voice. "All the boys get freaked out by it and they never want to see me again." She told him, the tear coming hard and fast now. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm a freak because of what I can do. I'm different, but I'm not dangerous. At least not to the people I love."

"Are you dangerous to me?" he asked her. She looked at him straight in the eye, but she couldn't see any emotion in them. No wait, she _could_ see an emotion in them… love.

"No." she said, putting her head on his chest, "I'm not dangerous to you at all. But are you freaked by my powers?"

"No." he whispered, stroking her flaming hair. "I think they fit you perfectly. You are who you are. Nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. But why did you do that to Axel?"

"He was going to hurt you. I couldn't let him do that." She said, picking her head up from his chest. "I've been searching for you too. I can't let you go now…I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Oni."

"Prove it." She said. Cloud smiled and lifted her chin up towards his face.

"Is this proof enough?" he asked her, and kissed her deeply. They broke apart, and Oni smiled at him.

"That's proof enough." She said, and kissed him back, just as passionately.

There they stayed for almost half the night, talking rarely and kissing frequently. Then around midnight, they decided that it was time to go. Cloud drove Oni home on her bike, watching her disappear into the house, and then making his steady journey to his own house, his mind filled with replays of what they had been doing, and his heart filled with the presence of Oni.


	3. Chapter 3:Flying, Forests, and Plans

"What's up with you?" Keta asked Oni, watching her sister yawn for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine." She told her green haired sister. "I'm just tired."

"And she's tired cause she was out past midnight with her mystery man." said Tali, butting into the conversation.

"He's not a mystery anymore." snapped Oni. "His name's Cloud and he's my dream guy."

"Right."

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"We believe you!" said her sisters.

Oni stuck her tongue out at them and looked away. She hoped she would see Cloud again today.

((Later that day, at lunch))

"Could they look any sweeter together?" Yuffie asked Leon, looking at the four newly formed couples.

"I guess not." said Leon, observing the pair closely. "Did the girls tell you if they told the guys about their powers?"

"Tali and Oni told their dates already." answered Yuffie, "But Yuli and Keta have yet to tell theirs."

"How do you think the remaining boys will handle it?"

"If they really like each other, then the boys won't mind." Yuffie said confidently.

((Center on Yuli and Tidus))

"So, what was your old home like?" Tidus asked Yuli.

"Well, we used to live on Untaki Islands. We grew up there and we had a house right by the edge of the sea, and my room was at the very top. It had this huge window that faced the water, and every day I would like to just sit there and watch the sun sink beneath the waves."

"Sounds like heaven." said Tidus.

"I thought it was too." She said, blushing slightly as she glanced at him. "Until I met you, that is."

He smiled at her, and then asked, "Do you think you could get your sisters to let you go this afternoon? I want to show you something."

"Depends on what you're planning on showing me." She said, moving closer to him.

"Something I've never shown any other girl. I want you to be the first to see it."

"Alright, I think I can make it." She said, smiling broadly.

((After school))

"Okay, can I look now?" asked Yuli.

"Almost there." said Tidus, who had his hand over her eyes and was guiding her through the woods. They got to the spot and Tidus stopped.

"We're here." He told her, taking his hand away from her face.

Yuli look around her and gasped. They were on a cliff, way above the water and so far away from the town that they were unable to even see it. She looked at Tidus in amazement. "Why would you show me this?" she asked him.

"I like you, Yuli. I really do. And I wanted to share my one secret with you." He said. That made Yuli feel slightly guilty, considering that she had not told him about her secret…at least, not yet.

"This place is amazing." She told him. "But it makes me wonder if I should tell you my secret too. I like you too, Tidus, but I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will wonder if you did this for the right girl." she turned away from him and brushed away the tears that had started to course down her face.

"Hey," said Tidus, taking her hand in his, "there is nothing that you or anyone else could say that would make me any less certain that you are the girl for me."

"Nothing?" she asked him uncertainly.

"Nothing." He repeated, holding her close to his body.

"In that case, look down."

He blinked, and glanced down at the ground…which was a good five feet away. He looked around them. They were floating on thin air, the wind swirling around them as they rose higher and higher. He looked back at Yuli, whose eyes were worried and questioning. "Well?"

"Wait, _you're_ doing this?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes." She said miserably. "are you mad?"

"Am I mad? Why would I be mad? This is the second best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Really? What was the first?" she asked him playfully.

"Meeting you." He told her, leaning closer. She smiled and their lips met halfway and held together. Tidus was in heaven, and so was Yuli. But she stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I don't like you anymore, Tidus…I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Shh." He said, putting a finger on her lips, "No talking. Just kissing." He leaned in for more, and Yuli obliged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bringbring_

"KETA, PHONE!" called Tali from her room.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL GET IT!" she shouted back, reaching for the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Keta?"

"Sora!" she exclaimed, getting up from the bed. "What is it?"

"I want to know if you could come over." Sora said.

"You mean, now?"

"Yeah, but if that's a problem or anything…"

"No, no, it's fine!" said Keta as she got her shoes on. "Where should I meet you?"

"You know the woods behind the school?"

"Yeah…" said Keta uncertainly.

"Go in there, and you'll know when you find me."

"Okay." She said, still uncertain, but she trusted Sora. So in a few minutes, she was in the woods behind the high school, searching high and low for her spiky haired Romeo. But after ten minutes of searching, she gave up, and leaned against the nearest tree.

'_Have you seen a guy around here?'_ she asked the tree.

'_As a matter of fact, I have. And I think he's looking for you. He was going on and on about this green haired beauty for so long, he made me want to go into hibernation early.'_

'_Well, don't do that, but could you tell me where this boy went?' _she asked it.

'_He's over in the clearing. He has a surprise for you.'_

'_Huh?' _thought Keta as she headed into the clearing. When she got into it she stopped dead in her tracks.

The entire clearing floor was covered in flower petals, from roses to lilies to cherry blossoms, and sitting in the middle of the clearing was Sora, looking immensely happy to see her.

"Keta!" He said, getting to his feet, "What do you think?" he gestured to the clearing.

"You did this…for me?" she asked him jerkily.

"Of course!" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad." He told her.

she sat down in the middle of the clearing and felt Sora sit down next to her. She smiled at him, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red.

"I really like you Sora. But…" she looked away.

"But what?" he asked her.

"If I get too close to a guy, I always end up hurting him." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Because when they find out my secret, it turns on them."

"What secret?" he asked her, turning her head so that she faced him. "You can tell me."

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please Keta." He was begging her now.

"I…" she looked him straight in the eyes, "Alright, look." She held her hand in front of his face. He looked at it, and saw a small bud forming in the middle of her palm. He watch in wonder as the bud grew and blossomed into a real red rose.

"How did…" he started to ask.

"I've always been able to do it. There, I've showed you, and if you are freaked by it, you might want to run for your life."

"Why would I run from you?" he asked her, pulling her face closer to his. "I love you, Keta. And I always will." And then he kissed her, softly at first, then with more passion. She kissed him back, and felt the forest around her sigh, happy that she was happy. She sent a plea out to them.

'_I don't care what this boy does to me, I don't want you to hurt him. Ever. Can you do that for me?'_

'_We promise.'_

'_thank you.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Back at the research center on Untaki island))

"All of the subjects have had contact." said the Second in Command. "It is too soon. They cannot be released yet! We must retrieve them!"

"Calm yourself." said the First in Command, "We cannot retrieve them just yet. We will give them a little more time. But if they get any closer to their goal, eliminate the males and bring them back."


	4. Chapter 4:It's THEM!

"Tali?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"I love you."

Tali giggled, "I love you too, Riku."

_Bringbring_

"Screw that phone." muttered Tali into Riku's shoulder.

"I'LL GET IT!" Oni called from the kitchen. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"_Do not test the extent of my patience."_ said a menacing voice on the other end of the line, "_If we catch you with them past the limits, we **will** exterminate them._"

Oni heard the other person hang up and her blood ran cold. She raced upstairs and started banging on Tali's door.

"TALI!"  
"GO AWAY! WE'RE BUSY!"

"Tali, it's Them. They called." Oni heard her sister get up and saw her stricken face when she opened the door.

"What?" she asked. "What did They want?"

"They said that if we go past the limits with our boys, They will…will…"

"What?" she asked softly so that Riku couldn't hear them.

"Exterminate them." She said, before she broke down and started to cry.

"Oni, it's okay!" Tali said, kneeling down to comfort her sister. "We'll find a way to save them."

"Tali, we barely got out of there alive! How can we save them too?" said her distressed sister.

"We'll think of something! We can't lose them."

"You're right." said Oni after a few minutes, getting up from the floor. "But we have to tell them."

"Yeah. We should. You go tell Keta and Yuli and have them call Sora and Tidus. Then call Cloud. I'll tell Riku."

"Okay." Oni went downstairs shakily, and Tali turned back to face Riku. "Riku?"

"Yes, Tali?"

"I have something I need to tell you…" she sat down next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you about the house I used to live in?"

"Yes, you told me that you had a room that always faced the sunset and that you would sit there at the end of every day and watch the sun set and the moon rise." He said, stroking her hair gently.

"I lied to you." She whispered.

He pulled away from her and stared at her face. "What?" he asked in complete shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C-Cloud?" Oni said shakily into the receiver.

"Oni, is that you?"

"Cloud, I have s-something to t-tell you…" she said, the tears starting to come back.

"Oni, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her, shocked.

"It's nothing, but Cloud…"

"Wait right there. I'm coming over."

"Cloud, wait!" but he had already hung up the phone, and was no doubt speeding over to her house. Sure enough, in about five minutes, Oni heard the sounds of Cloud's motorbike roaring up the street, coming to a halt outside her house. She heard the door burst open and saw Cloud come into the kitchen. When she saw him, she broke down into renewed sobs.

"Oni, what is it?" asked Cloud, kneeling in front of her.

"Cloud…" she hugged him and held him tight, feeling a little better when he returned the embrace. He stroked her back.

"Chiquita, what's wrong?" he asked, using his little pet name for her, "Please tell me. It kills me to see you like this."

"Cloud…I lied to you."

"What?"

"I lied to you. It really hurt to do it, but I had to. I didn't want them to hurt you. But know they know about us and…"

"Who's they?"

"They is the people who had imprisoned us on Untaki Island. They gave me this." She turned around and took off her shirt, showing Cloud her back.

Cloud stared at her back in horror. Big angry welts ran crisscross across her back, cutting into the scabs of deep scratches. There were brand marks in the shapes of claws, and countless bruises from innumerable beatings. He put a cool hand on her back, and felt her muscles tense.

"They did this to you?" he asked softly.

"They did this to all of us." She told him. Cloud felt rage build up inside his chest. These people had imprisoned Oni and her sisters, they had _tortured_ them, and now they wanted to hurt her again. "Chiquita, look at me."

She did, and was startled to see the anger that was burning in his sky blue eyes.

"T-They said that if we s-stay together, they will c-come here and kill you." She sobbed. "I c-can't let t-that happen, Cloud."

"And I can't live without you, Oni." He told her, cupping his hand around her chin. "I love you, Oni. And I swear, if those people come anywhere near you, I'll make sure it is the last thing they ever do. I refuse to stand back and watch them hurt you again. If they come looking for you, they'll have to take you away over my cold, lifeless body."

"Don't say that! They could kill you!"

"Then I will die, as long as I die protecting you." He said, planting a kiss of her trembling lips. They held this kiss for a long time, until both of their lungs were screaming for air. Then they broke apart, and Oni looked into Cloud's face, searching for any signs of uncertainty in his eyes. But she couldn't find any, so she decided to tell him her idea.

"Cloud, there's a way to make it so that we never have to live without each other." She told him. "It would make it so that we would always know what the other was doing, and you would be able to share my powers, but…"

"What do I have to do?"

She was surprised by the determination in his voice, but she pressed on.

"We would have to share blood." She whispered. There was a stunned silence which Oni broke.

"I understand if you don't want to do it. I know I'm asking a lot, but…"

Cloud put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Then he took out the knife that she had given him for his birthday, and coolly cut the flesh on his wrist. Then Oni took the knife from him and did the same with her own wrist. They held their hands together, letting their mixed blood run down their arms. A dim golden glow shimmered around the mixed blood, growing stronger the longer they kept their hands together. Then the glow faded away, and Oni faltered slightly. Cloud caught her and held her steady. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I know something that would make me feel even better."

"And what would that be?"

"This." She said, leaning in for another kiss, which Cloud happily gave her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have disobeyed us again!" cried the Second in Command, pacing in his study. "Not only have they told those _boys_ about us, but now we have conformation that they are the Protectors as well! If we don't break their connection soon, they could achive their goals and be beyond our grasp within a matter of days!" he turned to the floating picture of the First in Command, "Sir, we must retrieve them now before it's too late!"

"Alright." Said the First in Command reluctantly, "Send for the Black Hand."

The Second in Command rushed to obey, and within moments, the group of gifted assassins known as the Black Hand were kneeling in front of the First in Command.

"You summoned us?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. We need you to retrieve the Elements. Bring them back alive. If the Protectors get in the way, annihilate them. If the Elements resist, you may use force, but I want the alive and functional." Then the First in Command smiled cruelly. "This should be an interesting way for you to get to know your sisters, isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5:The Black Hand

SPECIAL THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

It had been six months since that threatening call, but still no sign of any attempts to seize the girls. Still, the boys were worried. The girls had taken to sleeping at their boys' houses so that they could keep a close watch on them. Unfortunately, that meant that Sora could feel Keta wake up every night from her horrible nightmares.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Sora when Keta woke up again, her body drenched in sweat. "This is the sixth night in a row that you've woken up like this. What is it?"

"Oh Sora…" she said, burying her face into his chest. "I keep dreaming about what would happen if they took me away from you. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey," he said, putting his arms around her and tilting her face up to his, "there is no way I'm ever gonna let them take you away from me. Ever. If they so much as touch you, it will be the last thing they ever do. I don't think I can survive in this world or any world without you, Keta."

"Really?" she asked. Sora kissed her passionately on the lips. "Really." He whispered when they broke for air.

"Where are you taking me, Riku?" asked Tali, giggling as Riku pulled her along after him.

"You'll see." He said, looking back at her. She was still as gorgeous as the night he had met her. It had taken him a long time to come to this decision, but he had finally realized that Tali was the one person he wanted to be with till the day he died. He turned and pulled Tali into the secret place. She looked around the scribbled on walls and smiled. "So, why'd cha bring me here?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Only, he didn't break the kiss after a minute. Instead, he pulled Tali closer to him and put a hand behind her head, deepening the kiss even more. Tali was a little surprised, but put her arms behind his neck and melted into his kiss, one of her hands deftly playing with his hair. When they finally broke apart, Tali looked up into Riku's sparkling aquamarine eyes. He looked nervous for some odd reason. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Tali, I need to ask you something. Something really important." He said.

"I'm listening." She told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He got down on one knee and looked up at Tali. He opened the box. Inside was a splendid sapphire and silver ring. "Talia Sintarez, will you marry me?" he asked. Tali gasped. She hadn't been expecting this, but she had her answer ready for him. "Yes, Riku. I will."

Riku grinned at his new fiancé, and placed the ring on her finger. Then she flung herself at him. "I'm so happy!" she said into his chest. "I love you, Riku!"

He pulled her up and kissed her again. "So do I." he told her in between kisses. "So do I…"

When Tali met up with her sisters the next day, she was astonished and delighted to see that they all had rings to match hers and that they had all been asked to marry their boys and had accepted. They screeched together for about two minutes straight while the guys looked on and held their ears tightly to save themselves from going deaf. Little did they know that their almost happy ending was going to be ruined by…

"Aw, look. It seems that the Elements have found the Protectors for us." Sneered Servo, coming out from the shadows and grabbing Yuli. "Good, it saves us time." Yuli screamed as her arms started to bleed from his touch.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Tidus, running toward her, but he froze when Servo's hands moved up from Yuli's arms to her throat. He watched in horror as her blood trickled down her chest and into her shirt. She looked at him with complete fear in her eyes. "Tidus…" she whispered, but Servo hitched up his hands so that they were covering her mouth. Just then, a giant hand made out of earth picked up Servo and threw him into a tree, which then wrapped its branched around him, holding him prisoner. Yuli dropped to the ground and Tidus ran over to her. "Yuli, Yuli, wake up." He said, shaking her slightly.

"She won't wake up." Said a scratchy voice from behind them. Oni gasped. It was Pax, the man who had haunted her in her sleep and had given her the scars on his back. "Well, well, Oni. Long time, no see. Have you forgotten our earlier encounters?" he asked holding out his hand. Oni screamed as angry welts like burn marks appeared on her arms. Cloud whipped around to face Pax, anger burning holes in his eyes. "Leave…her…alone." He said slowly, stepping towards Pax, drawing his very big sword.

"Aw, is her Protector getting angry with his Element's little brother?" asked Harion, coming out from behind Tali and grabbing her, causing her skin to bubble and burn. Tali gasped in shock and screamed in pain. Riku's eyes burned and he drew out his Dark Keyblade. Tali looked at Riku in wonder. "Riku…"

"Not now, Tali." He said, glaring at Harion. "get away from her." He snarled at Harion.

"No, I have business to settle with Talia." He said, leaning down to Tali ear and (prepare yourselves, people!) licked it, causing spots to appear on it. Riku's rage boiled over and a wave of dark energy flew over to the pair of them, knocking Harion off his feet and passing straight through Tali. Riku caught Tali as she fell to the ground. "Tali?"

"How…How did you do that?" she asked him through her gasps for air.

"I don't know." He said, pulling her up from the floor. "But are you okay?"

"No, I have the side effects still."

"What side effects?"

"From him." She said, pointing at the unconscious Harion. "His disease powers are still affecting me."

"Disease powers?"

"Keta," said Sora, turning to his fiancé, "what did he mean by-"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" she shouted at another form behind her, "I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU A MEMBER OF THE FAMILY!"

"Aw Ketie, how could you?" said an icy voice, "I thought I was your friend."

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO SIDE WITH THE COMMAND!"

"Oh, but Ketie…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh but why?

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!"

"Keta…"

"SORA, STAY OUT OF THIS!" she yelled at him. Sora was taken aback, but he didn't listen. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around. Sora looked into her face and saw the hurt that was shining in her eyes. "Do you want help?"

"Y-yes Sora." She whispered.

"Okay." He said, turning to Feyro. He pointed the Keyblade at him and shouted, "THUNDAGA!" Feyro was knocked out by the force of the spell. Keta gasped and looked at Sora in awe. "You-you're the Keyblade Master?"

"Uh-huh."

"But Sora, what the bastard said was true. You guys _are_ the Protectors. And I couldn't pick anyone better suited for the post."

R&R CAUSE I'M SPECIAL!!!!!


End file.
